La Novia del Dios de la Muerte
by LaLaLaooz
Summary: AU basado en manwa: la novia del dios del agua. Mai es elegida como el sacrificio para apaciguar al temible shinigami, horrible ser come almas, volviéndose su esposa. ¿Estará todo acabado para ella? ¿Sera él tan horrible como ella esperaba?


**LA NOVIA DEL DIOS DE LA MUERTE.  
**  
_"Juntos hasta que TU nos separes".  
_  
Desde las rotas ventanas del abandonado templo la joven vio como la gente la dejaba atrás, desapareciendo dentro del aquel frío bosque con sus antorchas en mano envueltos en un silencio espectral, rezando por que todo funcionara como debía.

Suspiro con el sabor del polvo en la boca.

Su única fuente de luz era una pequeña vela blanca que no  
llegaría ni a la media hora de encendida. Su brillo amarillento se estremecía con rapidez haciendo que las sombras de las esquinas bailasen de una forma aterradora. La vela se derretía como si no hubiera un mañana, cosa que ya no había ni para ella misma.

Miro con detenimiento la flamita amarilla. Aun tenía la oportunidad de correr y escapar, pero todas aquellas ropas que tenía apenas le dejarían moverse. Incluso todos los adornos en su cabello la hacían perder el equilibrio.

Y a final de cuentas, si la encontraban lo más probable es que la matarían. Y si no la encontraban moriría en el bosque. De una u otra forma terminaría en el mismo lugar.

Analizo el cuarto a su alrededor. La habían abandonado en el pequeño templo situado en una parte un poco más arriba de las faldas monte más grande dentro del bosque. Estaba descuidado, con la madera podrida y grandes telarañas en las esquinas, había una gran cobija de polvo encima de todo y el olor a humead y a encerrado llenaba el lugar. No le sorprendería que se le pegara aquel olor a sus finas ropas.

Vio la ropa que tenía encima y paso sus dedos por la suave textura, jamás en su vida habría pensado en vestir tal cosa. Vestía un Uchikake fino de un rojo brillante lleno con unos bordados esquicitos de coloridas flores. Aun se preguntaba cómo demonios habían conseguido tal cosa, era el vestido de bodas digno de una princesa hija de algún feudal, no para una simple plebeya.

Recordó los comentarios de las mujeres en el pueblo cuando la ayudaron a vestirse.

"Eres una hermosa novia".

"Que valiente".

"Gracias".

Un horrendo nudo se le atoro en la garganta. Sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Todos eran tan hipócritas y vanidosos, felices de que no perderían nada.

Ella había sido elegida como el sacrificio de la aldea. Hace poco, en el inicio de la primavera una enfermedad empezó a llegar y a eliminar lentamente a los habitantes del lugar al que ella llamó hogar.

Sacrificada ara apaciguar la ira del malvado dios que les había ocasionado todo este caos. Al shinigami. Todo era parte de un antiguo ritual que tenía años y años de no ser usado. y todo estaba en que cuando su pequeña vela muriera él vendría al templo, donde se haría la boda, y ella se convertirían en su esposa.

Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda.

El inicio de la ceremonia había sido algo parecida al inicio de una típica boda y había sido lo más corta posible para el gusto de los aldeanos.

Tuvieron la peregrinación hasta el templo. El oráculo de la aldea fue el que la acompaño y fue el único que entro con ella en aquel pequeño templo. Le arreglo el lugar en donde ella esperaría sentada y a su lado encendió a su blanca amiga y dejo una pequeña caja la cual tenían la copa roja y una botella con suficiente sake. Purifico el lugar, el oráculo lleno la primera copa y salió. Cerraron las puertas tras de él, se habían quedado unos diez minutos para orar y se marcharon.

La joven muchacha se acurruco en la manta que muy amablemente le había dejado el oráculo especialmente para que no se manchara su ropa. Sin cuidado, la muchacha lanzó el gorrito blanco a una esquina y sin importarle la capa maquillaje en su cara se acostó y miro a la nada esperando a que simplemente la vela se apagara, como todo lo bueno en su vida. La muchachita frunció el ceño.

No pudo con el aburrimiento, a la vela aun le quedaba la mitad de vida y ya se había desesperado de no hacer nada.

Su atención terminó nuevamente en su vela. No lo pensó dos veces mientras arrancaba un pedazo del charquito solido de cera en la madera y empezó a jugar con él. Intento dibujar rayas en el piso. Intento moldear con sus uñas el pedazo de cera para hacer la figura de un gato. Y con el resto pasó un pequeño pedacito de cera cerca de la llamita y vio como poco a poco del extremo caían gotitas transparentes.

Estaba aburrida. Ya incluso deseaba que la condenada Vela se apagara de una buena vez y por fin terminara con su asquerosa tortura.

Y ahí fue cuando una gotita apago la flama.

"NO". La muchacha dio un brinco. Vio atónita como un pequeño humito salía del hilo ennegrecido. Pero que tonta había sido. Sus extremidades se entumecieron, su piel se volvio de gallina, dejo de respirar, cara se le empalideció más de lo que ya estaba y sus pupilas se dilataron.

"No, por favor no".

Entonces el frío empezó a calar sus huesos. Y la oscuridad lo había devorado todo. Ya ni el brillo de la Luna entraba por los agujeros del techo.

Decidió soltar el aire en sus pulmones para solo ver las culebras blancas de su aliento salir de sus labios. No le faltaba nada para llorar, un sudor frio le corría por la frente y no tenía el control de sus temblorosas manos. ¿Por qué había accedido? ¿Cómo fue tan estúpida para decir que si? Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no deseaba esto, no deseaba perder lo poco que le quedaba. Deseaba pode levantarse de esa pesadilla para ir a trabajar para los ancianos Takeda, los únicos que se habían entristecido por su decisión.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que ese monstruo le podía hacer.

Algo extraño empezó a verse fuera de la ventana. Entre todo el negro de la noche la muchacha vio unas pequeñas bolitas de luz ascendían desde el suelo con la parsimonia de las plumas, eran como las luciérnagas.

Una salió bolita salió desde una de las esquinas del templo, y luego otra a unos pasos de ella, y otra y otra. la primera que apareció lo suficientemente cerca, extendió su brazo para atraparla en su puño.

La mano sintió un frio extraño y al abrir su palma la bolita ya había desaparecido.

Pasos, escucho, muchos pasos resonaron afuera del templo, desde el bosque se acercaban lentamente a su posición, la maravilla de las bolitas brillantes había desaparecido dejándola con el mismo terror de su inminente final.

Quieta escucho como llegaron frente a las puertas del templo. Pasaron unos horrendos y silenciosos segundos y entonces escucho tres toques a la puerta.

La niña estaba paralizada del miedo.

La imagen de un monstruo con piel en descomposición y carne abierta paso por sus ojos. Ya podía imaginar el hedor de todos esos cuerpos a los que les había quitado el alma encima de él.

Abrieron la puerta de golpe haciéndola gritar y barias figuras entraron en el pequeño lugar invadiendo su espacio. Entro una figura obscura que traía puesta el traje de un Monge.

Afuera se veía una multitud de luces y espectros de todas las formas y los tamaños.

Las figuras a su alrededor se apresuraron a acomodar las cosas, los músicos se habían colocado en una esquina, el pequeño gong en la otra. Sintió como alguien le colocaba nuevamente el gorro en la cabeza.

Estaba petrificada viendo con demasiada atención cada uno de los movimientos de aquellas cosas. Observo como todos se apresuraban a salir no sin antes dar una última reverencia en su dirección.

La figura del monje se quedo junto a la puerta y dio una pronunciada reverencia.

Y el entro.

Alto y poderoso, temible. Aquella deidad que es lo último que llegan a ver tus ojos y la misma que roba tú último aliento. Vestido en el tradicional kimono negro.

La muchacha no vio su cara, no se atrevió. En cambio, fijo todo su mundo y mirada en la pequeña copa de sake. En como reflejaba todas las luces que acababan de llenar a su alrededor.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, todos los precentes esperando a que el shinigami hiciera algo.

La chica vio sus piernas avanzar desde la entrada, pudo escuchar como las tablas crujían bajo sus pies. Sintió como se paraba en seco su la izquierda. La chica podía sentir su corazón palpitar hasta casi salirse de su pecho.

Alguien de los presentes se aclaro varias veces la garganta y la realización tardo unos segundos en llegarle. El shinigami junto a ella estaba esperando a que esta le diera un espacio en su improvisado tapete.

De forma torpe la niña de movió a la esquina y vio a las piernas incrase junto a ella. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Podía sentir su presencia devorando todo su espacio, si no, su ser.

El monje inicio la ceremonia y los músicos no tardaron en soltar su estridente música con las flautas, casi a propósito.

Pronto le toco tomar sus copas. Serró los ojos y tomo sin dudar pasando el ardiente líquido por su garganta. Primero él, uno ella, uno él, uno ella, uno él y el ultimo ella. Evito realmente pensar en que ambos compartían la copita.

Realmente dejo de pensar el resto de la ceremonia, ni siquiera recordaba escuchar o haber dicho los votos.

Ella clavo la mirada en la rodilla derecha de su pronto a ser marido al terminar con su ardua tarea y de reojo lo vio la recta figura del ser que no parecía moverse ni para respirar, en cambio ella estaba más que inquieta.

La voz ronca del monje empezó a recitar la última oración, las sacerdotisas repartían sake entro los invitados mas acercados de la puerta. Pero la muchacha apenas presto atención. Su mirada se centraba en la rodilla y el sentimiento de que algo se le acercaba desde su izquierda. Una cálida respiración a un lado de su cara casi la hiso gritar, temblaba de miedo.

La presencia llego hasta donde su oído y una suave vos le susurro:

-¿Se puede saber que tanto le vez a mi rodilla?

La chica de desmallo.

Estaba a merced de un monstruo.

…

Con una capa de sudor la niña se despertó hiperventilando. Otra pesadilla. La chica coloco sus manos en su agitado corazón esperando así a reprimir las imágenes extrañas. ¿Había sido un sueño?

Poco a poco recobro el sentido y lo primero fue el tacto. Estaba acostada en algo enorme y espléndidamente suave, sus piernas estaban atrapadas entre cobijas de seda y su cabeza se veía rodeada de almohadas de varios colores y texturas suaves a la vista.

La chica agarro una. Si eran bastante suaves. Sonrió un poquito. Estaba acostada en una nube y todo a su alrededor tenía un rico olor a hierbas de té. Respiro el olor de la almohada casi saboreando.

Después de los sentidos, recobro el razonamiento.

¿Dónde estaba?

La chica miro rápidamente lanzo la almohada y miro el lugar en el que se encontraba, estaba sola y en un cuarto bastante extraño. Era espacioso, casi del tamaño de la choza en la que ella vivía, noto faltaba una de las paredes y que las demás estaban totalmente cubiertas con cosas de madera y pergaminos pegados en ellas u dibujos y un montón de cosas. Intento salir de la cosa esponjosa.

Sus pies tocaron un extraño piso, demasiado liso y duro para ser verdad. Con paso lento camino por aquel cuarto que era un reverendo desorden. Pergaminos y papeles esparcidos por el suelo, junto con esas cosas que podían tener varios pergaminos juntos en un envoltorio, ¿Qué eran?

La muchacha agarro uno grande de colores dorados y azules, era más pesado de lo que esperaba, lo agarro entre las manos y empezó a ver los pergaminos, no es que ella supiera leer, pero jamás en su vida había visto tales figuritas. Inclusive los libros tenían coloridos dibujitos con personas vestidas de formas extrañas. Ninguno de esos dibujos tenían los típicos dibujos de los tatamis como os de las bellas priesas con hermosos kimonos.

Kimonos.

Miro sus ropas ya no tenía puesto su kimono de princesa ni siquiera uno de los suyos. Soltó la cosa y empezó a inspeccionar las ropas que tenia encima. Era como un kimono pero esta cosa estaba totalmente cerrada y era as holgada, no se necesitaba ninguna cuerda a la cintura y las mangas estaban pegadas a sus brazos.

Se recargo nuevamente en la cosa esponjosa para pensar en lo que estaba pasando.

Era de día. Miro la luz blanquecina que entraba desde el exagerado balcón. Era el único recurso de luz en el lugar y al parecer era un día nublado. Fuera del balcón había un pequeño jardín donde tenía un pequeño estanque.

A pesar de todo el desorden, es lugar se veía bonito. Extraño. Desconocido.

Ahí todo le cayó como agua fría. El shinigami y la boda, la velita. La maldita vela.

Callo de un brinco de la nube con el corazón en el puño. Un dolor punzante atravesó su cabeza.

En su intento por subir nuevamente se dio cuenta de que del otro lado estaba colgado su kimono rojo. Era verdad, no era un sueño.

Se congelo al saber en el vulnerable estado en el que había caído. ¿Que tanto se le había acercado el monstruo?

Tembló de solo pensarlo.

—Por fin as despertado— una voz emanó desde el otro lado de la  
habitación. Asomándose por una pequeña puerta de maderas negras se veía una cabeza de una mujer de cabellos rojos.

—¡Buenos días!—Esta vez entro en la habitación un hombre con las manos extendidas y una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, su apariencia era relajada y tenía cabellos de un castaño miel y venia vestido con traje de monje budista.

La cabeza se adentro un par de pasos, como si temiera entrar en la habitación. Era una bella mujer que traía el kimono tradicional de una sacerdotisa.

No pudo evitar mirarlos por largo rato. Analizándolos de pies a cabeza. ¿Un monje con cabello y una sacerdotisa demasiado mayor?

La muchacha se limito a darles una pequeña sonrisa, eran demasiado bizarros. Ambos parecieron notar su falta de confianza ya que la sacerdotisa le dio en golpe al monje en el brazo.

— ¡Ya ves! ¡La asustaste!— reclamo en algo que pareció ser el  
intento de un murmullo. El Monge le laso una sucia mirada.

— ¿Yo? Estoy siendo el más agradable, sabes. Vieja, triste intento de miko— el hombre le volteo la cara indignado.

Ambos tan sumergidos en su pelea, nunca notaron como la chica había salido junto a ellos por la puerta.

Cuando salió lo primero que noto fue la espesa niebla que lo cubría todo, estaba en el exterior y el frío era más notorio. Su aliento salía como parte de esa niebla blanca. Era abrumador el caminar por los pasillos sin siquiera poder ver más allá de tres metros de largo.

Camino y camino por los pasillos hechos totalmente de piedra cubiertas hasta el tope por enredaderas. Se sentía subir y bajar, giro de derecha a izquierda.

Ahora que debía hacer. El corazón de la chica titubeo por un momento. ¿Debía de darle la cara a su marido? No, aun no estaba preparada. Qué tal si se la comía en el intento. No. Tal vez seguir perdiéndose entre la niebla sería mejor.

—Mai— alguien le hablo en el oído haciéndola soltar un grito  
agudo. Lista para correr hasta que un par de manos la sostuvieron en su lugar.

Voltio rápidamente para ver a su atacante.

Un muchacho. El joven la miraba como si estuviera loca. Pálido y cabellos negros y unos profundos muy profundos ojos azules, vestía un curioso traje totalmente negro. A decir verdad el muchacho encajaba perfectamente entre aquella sombría belleza del lugar.

—Ya no grites... Por favor.

La muchacha había perdido la voz. No conocía a ese sujeto y el libremente le había hablado con su nombre de pila. Mientras el sujeto la observaba con firmeza y mantenía una forzada sonrisa en la cara, El estaba esperando una respuesta. La chica se sonrojo al darse cuenta que no había dejado de verlo a los ojos.

—¡Noll!— alguien grito a las espaldas del sujeto haciéndolo voltear la cabeza, una figura se materializo desde la niebla. La chica vio una copia casi exacta del joven de negro parado junto a este solo que el recién aparecido sostenía una brillante sonrisa en la cara.

—Gene— contesto un algo aburrido el joven de negro. ¿Noll? ¿Gene? ¿Qué clase de nombres son esos? El tal Gene se veía ligeramente más joven que el otro y tenía sus cabellos y su ropa ligeramente húmedos, como recién salido de la lluvia.

La expresión del joven alegre cambio a una de asombro cuando vio la ropa de la chica.

—Noll, que demonios…

Noll frunció el ceño. El aun no la había soltado asegurándose de que no se escapara. Le hablo en una lengua extraña a su parecido, tal vez hermano. Ambos mantuvieron una conversación que izo enojar aun más al mayor de negro.

—Vámonos, Mai. Hay que vestirte para el desayuno—. El sujeto no volteo siquiera a verla, la agarro del brazo a la levo casi arrastrando por los pasillos. A la muchacha le pareció un sujeto extraño y sospechoso.

Ambos caminaron entre la niebla uno junto a otro y el aun sin soltarla, su agarre era tan firme como su porte pero suave, sin lastimarla. Ella no podía evitar lanzarle una que otra mirada. El joven era bastante atractivo y serio, y las preguntas en la cabeza de Mai se le acumulaban en su boca pero no se atrevían a salir.

Lo miro otra vez solo para encontrar sus ojos en ella. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Rápidamente desvió la mirada al suelo, que tonta. Por curiosidad regreso su mirada al joven quien la seguía mirando y el calor no tardo en llegar a sus mejillas.

—En entonces ¿tu nombre es No… Naru? — La muchacha pregunto con una pronunciación escueta la palabra Noll y una ligera sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

El chico la miro con su sonrisa forzada y sus ojos sin emociones.

—Oliver. Mi nombre es Oliver— dijo con fría suavidad. Por varios instantes la conversación se quedo en ese extraño silencio hasta que otra pregunta salió de sus labios.

— Oliver-san En… ¿En dónde es que estamos? — la duda en sus palabras era inminente y el joven Paso sus ojos Azules por todo el lugar, parecieron obscurecerse en amargura.

— Este lugar se le conoce como el Limbo— Su vos fue más fría y regia que antes—. Aquí vienen los espíritus al morir.

El joven vio cuidadosamente la reacción de Mai. Observo como el color que recién había aparecido en sus mejillas se desvanecía y el pánico había atotado sus movimientos.

—Considéralo como tu nuevo hogar


End file.
